¡Un Fabuloso Sexo Brutal!
by Alea Jacta Est
Summary: EDITANDO/ No sólo eran compañeros de Universidad, también fueron amantes en la cama, engañaron por lujuria y deseo. Iba más allá del razonamiento, superior a ellos se entregaron a sus instintos carnales ¿cuarteto? Bella, Edward, Heidi y Demetri. / M 18
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Twilight es de propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, aquí solamente la perversión es algo mía.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS, LEER BAJO PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD. CONTENIDO ADULTO, no respondo por futuras perversiones o infidelidades...**

**Desde ya aviso que no es un Bella/Edward  
**

* * *

**CAPITULO ÚNICO** : _¡Un Fabuloso Sexo Brutal!_

_PERSONAJES: BELLA & DEMETRI_

_**Resumen: **__No solo eran compañeros de Universidad, también fueron amantes en la cama, engañaron por lujuria y deseo. Ésto iba más allá del razonamiento, superior a ellos se entregaron a sus instintos carnales._

* * *

Soy Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella, estoy en tercer año de Literatura en la Universidad de Seattle, tengo un novio desde el Instituto, tenemos planes de casarnos, y formar una familia, pero también tengo un compañero de carrera el cual me excita y hace que tenga las fantasías sexuales más increíbles que una mujer pudiese desear, para que estoy con rodeos, él me calienta, y deseo que tengamos el más puro sexo brutal, no soy virgen, y a mis 22 años ¿quién si lo es?, y quien lo es ¡dios! Se ha perdido de lo mejor, pero no quiero pervertirlas…

Mi novio es Edward Cullen, está estudiando Medicina y está en tercer año, tiene turnos en un Hospital, y aunque vivamos juntos a él se le va gran parte del tiempo en eso, me ha dejado sola, pero no por eso le amo menos, le sigo amando, pero hay puntos en que el cuerpo te exige más de lo que tú puedes dar, y yo no soy la excepción a la regla. ¡Dios! Estamos en el Siglo XXI año 2009, las mujeres también sentimos, al igual que los hombres, y si tienes un compañero que ha despertado en ti ese animal salvaje que sabes que tienes dentro… ¡Aprovéchalo! Nadie puede juzgarte porque todos lo hemos sentido, ser infiel no es nada del otro mundo para alguien que no tenga conciencia, y déjenme aclararles que yo hace mucho tiempo que perdí la mía…

Y ya no hay vuelta atrás, ya no hay tiempo de arrepentirse, ahora solo hay tiempo de aprovechar el momento.

Les contaré como he llegado a esto

—amor, voy a salir con algunas amigas y amigos de la carrera, llegaré a la casa a eso de las 10 de la noche—dije yo  
—no te preocupes, yo tengo turno en el hospital hasta las 11, así que yo prepararé la once, quédate con ellos hasta que yo te llame, te llamo con 15 minutos de anticipo para que la cena no se enfríe, ok amor?—dijo mi adorado novio  
—nos vemos en la noche, te amo—  
—te amo, adiós—y corté

—uuuuy ¡control! ¡control!—dijo Demetri  
—Seguramente a ti no te controlan Dem—dije yo burlándome  
—no se como te creyó  
—pues ese es mi poder, querido  
—por eso me tienes así—dijo acercándose peligrosamente hacía mi  
—eh quieto, seguro que tienes suficientes condones—dije yo  
—juzga tu misma—dicho eso me tiro una bolsa con 3 cajas de 15 condones cada una  
—será una tarde para recordar, no?  
—entonces tenemos de las 12 del día hasta las 10.30 más o menos, para que no, nos vaya a llamar en medio del salud—dijo Demetri  
—claro, claro… y tú le avisaste a Heidi  
—cierto… y conociéndola seguramente tengo un GPS en algún lugar y es capaz de echar abajo la puerta del hotel  
—llámala, yo mientras me iré a dar un baño—dije esto y me marché rumbo al jacuzzi.

Así llegue a esto, bueno siempre nos hemos echado unas miraditas y ya saben que las miradas dicen mucho, un pequeño roce de él hace que me moje enseguida, y sé que un pequeño roce mío hace que él esté apunto de "irse".

Esta noche no seremos infieles, esta noche nosotros simplemente nuestras necesidades humanas, estarán satisfechas. Vaya forma de convencerme que la infidelidad es buena.

—Bella cariño, estás lista—dijo Dem  
—Claro, amor pasa—dije con la voz más sensual posible

Y ahí estaba él, no se comparaba a mi dios griego, pero ¡que hombre! Tenía todas las cosas en su lugar, un cuerpo bien marcado y definido y esta tarde seria completamente mío, me mordí el labio inferior… No puedo creer lo que va a suceder aquí…

Demetri se fue acercando poco a poco, cada parte de mi cuerpo era consiente de lo que iba a pasar, cada parte de mi lo estaba esperando, mis pezones estaban erectos, y podía ver además la erección de Demetri llamándome para calmarla, lo necesitaba dentro de mi, y eso que ni siquiera nos habíamos tocado, ésta noche será de un increíble sexo brutal, que sin duda disfrutaré.

—Ahhhh—gemí  
—Bella—gimió él  
—¡dios! Demetri ni siquiera nos hemos tocado  
—lo sé, lo sé, pero verte así en el agua ver tus pezones erectos, sentir mi excitación, desear estar dentro tuyo, necesitarte de esta forma tan carnal, querer hacerte mía en todas las formas posibles…—¡dios! Si seguía hablando iba a tener un orgasmo, su voz me excitaba el doble al verlo parado delante de mi y saber que esa excitación yo la causaba… Lo callé con un beso lleno de lujuria—ahora me callas con un beso, Bella eres increíble, un simple beso tuyo lleno de lujuria causó el primer orgasmo de la tarde…  
—Shh Calla, déjate llevar—le dije

Lo hice entrar junto a mi en el jacuzzi, pero antes utilice mis dientes para sacar su bóxer y luego comencé a bailar sexy sacándome mi sostén y colaless, tocándome, incitándolo a tocarme, bailándole cerca, dejando que sintiera mi cuerpo desnudo delante suyo, rozando su nueva erección con mi trasero, con mis pezones erectos, con mi boca y metiéndolo poco a poco al agua…

En cuanto nuestros cuerpos tocaron el agua, él se posicionó arriba mío, dejándome atrapada comenzó a lamer mis pechos, luego a morder mis pezones, y a bajar lenta y tortuosamente por mi abdomen, comenzó a dejar pequeños besos en mi estomago, luego a morder y descender hasta llegar a mi centro de placer, mi clítoris, pero no… aun no, lo necesitaba aquí arriba, necesitaba un beso lujurioso  
—ven—le dije gimiendo—necesito otra cosa  
—¿qué sucede?—dijo mirándome maliciosamente… ¿qué? ¡Dios!  
—Aaaaaaaahhhhh—gemí de placer, él estaba arriba mío desnudo y cuando subió toda su excitación rozó mi excitación, mis piernas se abrieron automáticamente y como si fuese metal y un imán, se unieron y comenzó todo…

Cada embestida en el agua, estaba llena de lujuria, excitación, placer, cada una de ellas era bestial, llegaba a volar el agua del jacuzzi , y esto no acabaría aquí…

Luego de ambos llegar al orgasmo, me posicioné arriba de él y él me tomó en brazos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y en dos segundos estábamos en la cama, el arriba mio nuevamente y yo abajo…

—No, no, no—dije yo  
—si, si , si—dijo él gimiendo  
—Ah ya veremos—dije yo también gimiendo

Luego de una batalla de roces y gemidos logré posicionarme arriba de él, lo contemplé, era fabuloso, un buen amante, sabía lo que una mujer quería, lo miré sensualmente luego tome otro condón y se lo puse logré que se estremeciera, me fije en la hora y ya eran las 4 de la tarde ¿por qué cuando lo pasas fenomenal la hora avanza tanto?

Lamí su bien formado estomago, mordisquee sus pezones, mordí sus músculos de los brazos ¡dios! Amo esto, luego comencé a bajar lentamente, torturándolo, haciéndolo estremecer, dejando con cada lamida, bien claro que estaba tan caliente como él, que estaba tan excitada como él, que quería que siguiésemos, pero primero quería que el sintiera esto…

Tome su excitación entre mis manos y me la llevé a la boca, tracé círculos con mi lengua en la punta de su excitación, lo sentí palpitar, lo sentí venirse y en cuanto supe que se avecinaba…me lo llevé a la boca  
—¡Ohhhhhhhhhhh Bella! No sabes lo bien que esto sienta, no sabes lo bien que se siente…  
—Claro que lo sé—le dije mirándolo juguetonamente mientras me tocaba mis pechos, sabía que eso lo excitaría más, y que luego estaría recuperado  
—eres insaciable e increíble—dijo Demetri

Saqué el condón y le puse otro, y esta vez me puse arriba de él de un salto, sin que nuestros sexos se juntaran y me puse a la altura de que mis pechos quedaran justo en su cara, y me comencé a mover de forma sexy e insinuante sobre él, rozando su sexo con el mío en ocasiones, él estaba tan excitado como yo, tenía tantos deseos de estar dentro mío, como los deseos que tenía yo de que entrara en mi. En un movimiento que nisiquiera noté se posicionó arriba mío e intentó entrar, pero puse resistencia.  
—sexo carnal y brutal Dem—le dije insinuante  
—como usted quiera  
Intentó entrar, y otra vez sin éxito, ya para la tercera vez logró que entrara solo la punta  
—Oh, vamos Bells…  
Cuarto intento, logró entrar, yo apreté dentro mío, sé que sintió muchas cosas, yo las sentí, espero que él también, cada vez estaba más cansada, cada vez llegaba la hora de que esto acabase, entró finalmente y embestida tras embestida acabamos juntos gritando el nombre de cada uno…

—Vaya…—dije yo casi sin aliento  
—increíble, lastima que no se pueda repetir  
—así es, no se puede repetir…  
—¿qué hora es?  
—son las 2 AM  
— ¡¿qué?!  
—son las 2 am…  
—¡MIERDA!

Tome mi celular y tenía 30 LLAMADAS PERDIDAS Y 1 MENSAJE DE TEXTO

….

Edward me iba a matar

* * *

_Mi primer Lemon, y no es un Edward/Bella jojojo_

_No respondo por nada que ocasione este capitulo, yo lo advertí al principio... Ahora a Bella la van a matar jojojoj_

_Nos Vemos, espero vuestras opiniones... comentarios... amenazas.. en fin xD  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_—Vaya…—dije yo casi sin aliento  
—increíble, lastima que no se pueda repetir  
—así es, no se puede repetir…  
—¿qué hora es?  
—son las 2 AM  
— ¡¿qué?!  
—son las 2 am…  
—¡MIERDA!_

_Tome mi celular y tenía 30 LLAMADAS PERDIDAS Y 1 MENSAJE DE TEXTO_

_…._

_Edward me iba a matar_

Hola Soy Edward Cullen, soy Estudiante de medicina y desde hace unos meses que conseguí un trabajo como ayudante en el Hospital donde trabaja mi padre. Tengo una novia desde que salí del Instituto, es Isabella Swan o Bella como todos le decimos, ella estudia Literatura, y es muy buena en lo que hace.

Sonó mi telefono

—Hola amor—dije yo  
—hola amor, voy a salir con algunas amigas y amigos de la carrera, llegaré a la casa a eso de las 10 de la noche—dijo bella  
—no te preocupes, yo tengo turno en el hospital hasta las 11, así que yo prepararé la once, quédate con ellos hasta que yo te llame, te llamo con 15 minutos de anticipo para que la cena no se enfríe, ok amor?—dije, sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero ella no lo sabría  
—nos vemos en la noche, te amo—dijo Bella  
—te amo, adiós—y corté

Hora de hacer otra llamada, esta oportunidad nunca se presenta…

—Hola Heidi—dije  
—Edd, pero ¿qué sucede?  
—Recuerdas lo que hablamos, de que cuando se diera la oportunidad, hoy puedo, ¿tú puedes?  
—Claro, Demetri saldrá con algunos compañeros y estoy libre—dijo Heidi  
—Bella hará lo mismo y llegará tarde… ¿qué te parece si vamos al "Sol y Luna"?  
—no, no… Yo prefiero mejor un Hotel con más categoría—  
—si, tienes razón ¿cuál te gusta?—mujeres…  
—Serratos Mar, nos vemos ahí en 30 min  
—Claro, en el lobby  
—adiós—dijimos ambos y cortamos

Hoy sería un día memorable…

El punto de encuentro, un prestigioso Hotel, que siempre ha destacado por que puede haber un concierto de Rock en una habitación y nadie lo sentiría a fuera.  
Ya llevaba cerca de 20 min esperando, cuando son 30, son 30… Bueno, lo que haces por un buen sexo, y más cuando tienes unas ganas…

Sé que le dije a Bella que prepararía algo y que la llamaría, pero la conozco se divertirá bastante, y dudo que llegue para cenar o dormir, aunque claro siempre avisa, y yo creo que ha eso de las 12 la llamaré o un mensaje.

Yo igual tengo derecho a disfrutar, sé que si mi ángel se entera, me entenderá es algo que "necesito", no es que necesite serle infiel, pero necesito sacar esto que tengo dentro, y que mejor que con Heidi, ella disfruta, yo disfruto, Bella no sufre mi locura desatada en la cama. (N/A: ¡¿Qué?! ¡dios! Dame un hombre así jaja)

—Hola, disculpa pero ya sabes…  
—Dem—la interrumpí  
—así es, ahora vamos. Supongo tienes todo listo—preguntó  
—tú que crees, y menos blabla y más blublu—dije en tono sensual en su oído—ya sabes, te espero en la habitación 611, el piso más silencioso—dije eso en otro susurro  
—611, querido te espero ¿combinación?  
—9953058XX  
—claro

Heidi subió primero, no es que alguien nos estuviese siguiendo, pero uno nunca sabe. Decidí darme una vuelta y comprar algunos chocolates, y otros juegos sexuales, hoy definitivamente me divertiré, pensé mientras me subía al elevador.

Apreté el código para entrar a la habitación, esto si que es moderno, antes era una tarjeta ahora había que ingresar números.

—Hola querida—dije cerrando la puerta tras de mi  
—Hola hombre sexy—dijo Heidi—ven al baño—dijo de forma seductora. Me dirigí hacía el baño, y para mi sorpresa ella estaba con un conjunto endemoniadamente sexy, de solo imaginar como lo rompería, sentí algo en mi pantalón crecer—Vaya, que bien tener ese efecto—dijo mostrando más de lo debido—ven y **muéstrame **que trajiste—dijo más insinuante aún ¿acaso era posible?

Me acerqué a ella, tiré en mi camino la pequeña bolsa que traía sacando solo los chocolates en líquido que compré. De si una presa tratase me acerqué, acechándola, penetrándola con la mirada, recordando cada curva, para luego hacerla mía de la forma más bestial que pudiese.

Hoy no tenía principios, mi educación directo al basurero.

—Ven, ven, ven—dijo gimiendo

Me acerqué más y ella se pegó de espalda a mi cuerpo, rozando su escultural trasero con mi erección ¡dios!

Le derrame un poco de chocolate en su cuello y la gota fue bajando lentamente, imagino que ya debe estar en su pecho… La volteé para nada con dulzura y la vi, ahí mí gota de chocolate, miré sus ojos un segundos, y en los de ella vi tanto deseo como el que yo sentía, sin dudarlo acerqué mi lengua a su cuello y comencé a bajar, lenta y tortuosamente, mientras ella gemía, se sabía en la gloria escuchar a una mujer gemir, excitante al máximo. Termine de lamer su cuerpo, y se alejó, gruñí en desacuerdo.

—vaya alguien no está de humor, espera un momento—dijo ella

Estaba buscando algo en su bolso, era crema, y un liquido que no reconocí, mi mirada de confusión hizo que me explicara.

—esto lo compré hace unas semanas, ya sabes como es Dem, así que quiero probarlo, **aquí y ahora—**dijo gimiendo las ultimas frases—la crema, ya sabes para lo que es, y éste—dijo apuntando el liquido que estaba en un botella verde—es un intensificador de sensaciones

—intensificador de sensasiones—pregunté

—así es

—no pensé que esas cosas existiesen—dije quitándole las braguitas con los dientes

—pues existen querido, y me han dicho que sabe a gloria…

Terminamos de desnudarnos, estábamos **calientes. **La necesitaba, ahora.

Me aplicó en mi erecto pene, el liquido, luego me puso el condón…"Dios que se siente bien ver hacer eso" lamió el condón, y ahí lo sentí, fue como si el no estuviera…

—**y bien—preguntó**

**—estupendo—dije**

La tiré a la cama lamí sus senos, le apliqué crema, le puso otro poco de chocolate, y seguí mi expedición por su cuerpo, la besé, la apreté, la mordí, sacié mi hambre en ella… y luego le aplique el liquido que tanto pidió…

—te necesito Edward—gimió ella

—yo también… le dije

Le apliqué un poco de ese maravilloso liquido en su centro del placer, y me refregué contra ella ¡Dios!, esto se siente tan bien… Es maravilloso

Y entré de golpe, y ambos liberamos un grito, y otra, otro grito, y otra… más gritos, más gemidos…

Acaricié sus senos, los volví a lamer, toqué sus piernas, y luego ella me giró.

Me tenía prisionero entre la cama y su cuerpo, sin darme cuenta me puso una esposa y me amarro, la miré confuso.

—espera

Y lo siguiente que vi me dejó perplejo, era una cámara de video, nos estuvo filmando, y luego me mostro en un televisor, como Bella me era infiel , me mostro como Bella tenía relaciones con Demetri, me mostro una Bella salvaje, y caí en la cuenta, que ambos fuimos infieles, ¿ella sabrá? ¿habrá sido una trampa?

Tomé mi celular y la llamé, pero no me contestaba, veía como ella seguía siendo embestida por Demetri, le mande un mensaje de texto y nada… Llamé y llamé, luego la señal de la imagen se cortó ¿habrá terminado la tortura?

Seguía atado a la cama, Heidi trataba de hacerme volver en sí, pero nada… La habíamos cagado, yo con Heidi, y Bella con Demetri, pero qué diablos…

Tomé a Heidi y la atraje a mi, segui en lo que no había terminado, ella comenzó a frotarse contra mi, yo la tomé y le mordí un seno, seguí tocándola, la hice mía, mi vista se nubló, ya no veía nada…

De pronto sentí la puerta abrirse, pero estaba muy ocupado con Heidi como para reclamar…

—EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN MASEN QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS HACIENDO—dijo un Bella enojada, me saqué a Heidi de encima, y vi la sonrisa triunfal de Heidi y Demetri, ah no… eso si que no me dije…

—lo mismo que tú hiciste con Demetri, porque sí… yo te vi, y te llamé, y llamé y estabas muy ocupada parece…

—Ah, pero que niñitos, acaso no pueden disfrutar de un día sin sentimientos, y disfrutar del placer—dijo Heidi

—¿cómo?—dijimos Bella y yo

—Disfrutar, un cuarteto, cambio de parejas, sexo, tampoco les estamos pidiendo que roben un banco—dijo el burlándose

Bueno ya que estamos aquí, y sigo insasible… quizás algo se pueda hacer pensé

—qué dices tu Bella—le pregunté

—a la mierda hoy, sigo caliente—y se lanzó hacía mi

—perdona amor—dijo escondiendo un sollozo

—perdóname a mi también, ahora disfrutemos—le dije…

Y empezó todo de nuevo...

* * *

Mi mente ha quedado exausta... nisiquiera corregi algo bien... después revisaré bien, mientras disfruten.. y... adios


End file.
